The Illness
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: Riido wants Aidou's blood. Who will stop him? Will Kaname be able to prevent harm to his best friend. Written by Davii and I.


Firah : Hi everyone

Firah : Hi everyone! This is Davii! –a girl walks in front of her.-

Davii : Hi everyone!

Firah : We have developed a Fan Fiction for Vampire Knight passed through

e-mail,

Davii : We recently finished this fan fiction and hope you enjoy it.

Firah & Davii : We do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Warning : Slight Yoai

Please enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugggh." Aidou, a young noble vampire with messy blonde hair and ice blue eyes mumbled. God, he did not feel good at all. Although, he was wondering how the **heck** a **vampire **could even **get** sick in the first place…

Aidou wordlessly and carelessly down the path to the Night Class's dorms. He stumbled every now and then. His head was swimming. He grabbed his head and moaned. _I should've stayed at the dorm. I shouldn't have tried to go to class._

Aidou somehow made his way back to his room that he shared with his fiery cousin Kain, but not without knocking quit a few things over. He also knocked over a few flower pots, statues and glass, breaking them. He knew he would get in trouble, but he didn't care. So he skipped class and broke a bunch of stuff. Who really cared? He was too tired to even notice and definitely too sick to clean it all up.

He put on his blue pjs and climbed into bed. He was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Later...  
Kaname drummed his fingers on a desk rhythmically, it had been three days. Aidou had been sleeping for three straight days. It was strange, at first Kaname thought it would be a great thing that the "idiot" was silenced for a day but he had gotten used to the constant interruptions. He was just waiting for the moment Aidou would wake and do something that irritated him. He didn't understand why. The vampire nurse claimed that Aidou had a Flu, but wasn't that a human sickness. How had Aidou come across such a sickness. Kaname couldn't understand it. Zero had a theory but Kaname knew that Aidou wasn't dumb enough to bite human who had a flu. Kaname could at least give him credit for that. Kaname was so confused, what could he do? He was a pureblood but all he could do was sit and wait; why in the world was Aidou suddenly so important? Night class was about to begin, he got up and walked to class. At least he could give Aidou the notes when he woke up.

* * *

"Mmmnh." A rather load moan came from the left side of the bed. After a bit of fidgeting, ice blue eyes opened. Aidou laid there, in a daze. _How long have I been asleep?_ He thought as he moved his hand to place it on his head, which still hurt. His hand stopped, however, when it touched something wet. Taking it off, he noticed that it was a wet washcloth. _I bet Kain put that there._ He thought as he reluctantly got up. He was sweaty and to be quite frank, he needed a shower.

Aidou closed the bathroom door. He took a minute to look around. How odd. He was having trouble remembering if all those pill bottles and medicine were there before or not. After giving up on that, he stripped himself of the sweat-soaked clothes that had become plastered to his skin. He looked in the mirror. He was paler that he should be, he had purple circles under his eyes and he had a flush across his flawless face.

Turning the water to the desired temperature, Aidou stepped in. _Ahhhh. Just what I needed. This feels sooo good… _Aidou thought with a sigh. He would definitely be enjoying this shower. However, it wouldn't last forever. For, at that moment, Kaname entered the dorm rooms once again. Kaname, being Dorm Leader, had taking it upon himself to check up on Aidou throughout the school night. He paused, however, after hearing water running. _Is there an intruder?_ He thought, racing up the stairs, remembering that Aidou wouldn't be able to defend himself if it were someone dangerous.

* * *

Kaname paused briefly looking around the room; he had to plan in case there was a sudden attack. He turned his head to Aidou's bed, which was empty. Aido was not laying in his bed, his clothes were on the floor in a pile. Kaname sighed with relief, the danger had passed. When he turned to leave, a door behind him was pulled open. The bathroom light lit up the dark room.  
'Shit.' Kaname thought to himself trying his best not to turn around. Right behind him was a fully naked vampire.

* * *

Aidou paused in shock as he opened the bathroom door. His eyes were wide. _Crap! _He thought as he saw Kaname leaving his room quickly. He blushed in embarrassment, tightening his grip on the towel that hung loosely around his hips. He shakily, and slowly, closed the bathroom door and headed to the cherry wood dresser to get out a clean pair of boxers. He wanted to be **dressed** if Kaname came back in.

Kaname wasn't fairing much better. He stopped his stride and leaned back against the wall to calm down. _Well, that was…awkward to say the least._ He thought as he waited for a while to allow Aidou to cloth himself. It had been three days and now Aidou was awake. He was **not **going to let this opportunity to finally talk to him about what happen pass.

Aidou quickly pulled on some cream boxers and found another pair of pajama pants to put back on. He tugged on the dark blue pants and wriggled into a grey sweatshirt that he found in the closet. It was most likely his cousin's, but he didn't care. His cousin borrowed **his** clothes all the time so, why couldn't he? He took a quick moment to look at himself in a mirror.

His blonde hair, still wet, looked light brown and was flat against his head and face. His iced eyes were still there, but now they matched the pj pants that Aidou had on. The pants had a snowflake pattern on them, which Aidou liked a lot, and it went well with the grey shirt. _I may still be sick, but at least I can still manage to match._ Aidou thought, relieved. At that time, he heard the door open up behind him.

* * *

"Kaname?" Aidou questioned turning around.  
"Wrong." Came the reply, standing in the doorway was Zero. "Kaname's outside, He seems to be more silent then usual."  
"What are you doing here?" Aidou inquired , with a slightly gloomy look.  
"How was it that you got sick? You're a vampire."  
"How am I supposed to know? I just woke up that way." Replied Aidou, reflected sitting on his bed.  
"You haven't been drinking from humans have you?" Asked Zero, his expression was serious.  
"Ah, no that would be you drinking from Yuki." Snapped back Aidou, at this point Kaname entered the room. Kaname walked up to Aidou and slapped him. Aidou looked up at Kaname shocked.  
"Zero leave." Ordered Kaname, staring down at Aidou. Zero shrugged and left the two.

* * *

Aidou just sat there in a stupor, looking up at Kaname. His eyes wide in shock and pain. He didn't say it out loud, but that slap just made his headache even worse. The shower he took earlier made him look better, giving his face a little bit of a red shade. But in truth, he really wasn't. He just sat there, as if frozen by his own ice.

Kaname's eyes glared hard down at the young Noble sitting in front of him. "Care to explain why you just said that?"

Aidou finally broke eye contact, looking at the ground, holding his now bruising cheek. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. My mouth moves faster than my brain sometimes…"

"Sometimes?!" Kaname bellowed, clearly angry. "You hardly think at all!" Aidou flinched at that.

"I…I…I…"

"You what?!"

"I ju-" Aidou never got to finish. He gasped and froze, then his vision turned blurry. Aidou's head was spinning. He couldn't see a thing, only blurs. He heard nothing but a high-pitched ringing. His head pounded. He fell forward.

Shocked, Kaname grabbed Aidou before he hit the ground. His breathing was shallow and labored. "Aidou..? Aidou? Aidou! Aidou, can you hear me?!" Kaname yelled frantically. Aidou looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"I…I don't feel good…"

"What happened?!"

"Uggh…" Aidou just couldn't conger up the strength he needed to answer. He could barely stay awake.

* * *

"Aidou, speak to me!" Kaname pleaded, seeing his somewhat closet friend really ill. He felt stupid for letting his anger take control of him again. 'Damn it' he swore to himself. He could tell Aidou just passed out.  
"Nice going, Kaname." Muttered Kain, walking into the room.  
"Shut up, Kain." Said Kaname, he felt like there was something stuck in his throat. Was he feeling guilt? Had he caused this? This could not be his fault. He was a pure blood, he had so many duties to attend to that he had stop trailing Aidou for a couple of days. Kaname needed to find out what was plaguing this young noble. There could be a number of things. Kaname calmly lifted Aidou into a bed and covered him with some blankets. Kaname placed a hand on Aidou's head, to check his temperature. Aidou felt really hot. About a minute later Kaname swore he saw Aidou flinch suddenly. Kaname could have sworn that Aidou was having a Nightmare.

* * *

In Aidou's dream world

Aidou was standing in the middle of a grassy field. There were flowers occasionally, and a bridge that went across a small stream. Aidou blinked. This place was so beautiful. However, he couldn't shake off a feeling of uneasiness.

"Is…anybody here?" Aidou asked, not really expecting an answer. But then, it happened. Aidou was surrounded by at least twelve unicorns! They looked angry…and very murderous. Aidou gulped. The unicorns charged.

End Dreamland

Kaname noticed Aidou flinch away for a moment. He bent down just a bit when…

**POW**

Kaname stammered back with a stunned look on his face. "Take that unicorn!" Aidou tried to yell, but it ended up sounding pathetic. His fist was still up in the air, where he had accidentally punched Kaname. "Uhhh…" His fist fell back down.

"Looks like his fever is starting to give him hallucinations again." Kain stated, helping Kaname to stand up.

"Again?"

"Yep. Two nights ago he had a dream that involved cheesecake and a melting toy figurine. He also mentioned a gun."

"You know this how?"

"Aidou has the tendency to talk in his sleep. It happens more often when he is having a dream though." Kain replied, replacing a cold, wet washcloth over his cousin's forehead.

"How long has this been going on?" Kaname asked, curious. He never knew that Aidou talked in his sleep, and Aidou never told anyone about himself. So now seemed like a good time to get to know Aidou better.

"What do you mean?"

"The sleep talking."

"Hmm. I think it started when Aidou was three human years old. But, then again, his mother does the same thing. So it might just be a genetic thing."

"If it is, then wouldn't you…?"

"We're related by my mother and his father."

"Oh."

"I have to go talk to the Chairman." Said Kaname, looking at Aidou one last time and leaving the room. He then noticed it was already daytime.

* * *

Kaname didn't mind walking through the sunshine hours but there were many girls shrieking as he passed by, some were stalking him as he moved through the halls. Kaname finally reached the Chairman's office it was vacant

"You have got to be kidding.." Mumbled Kaname, shutting the door and locking it so the fan girls could not get in.

Aidou's eyes snapped open, the unicorns no where to be seen, neither was Kaname.

"Good, your awake." Greeted Kain, sitting on his bed and reading a book.

"Where's Kaname-sama?" Asked Aidou.

"He went to talk to the Chairmen." Kain replied with a bored expression. "By the way, you punched him when he was here."

"What do you mean?"

"You punched him, saying 'Take that unicorn!' he was shocked to find out that you talk in your sleep." Said Kain, flipping a page in his book.

* * *

Aidou was still feeling sick but he felt like he needed to apologize to Kaname right away. Aidou put his feet on the soft carpet and stood up. He felt dizzy but he had to reach Kaname. He used the wall as support, walking all the way to the exit of the night class dorms.

Aidou walked slowly down the path. As long as he had something to support himself, he didn't feel all that bad. At least he could stand up.

_I can't believe I did that. How embarrassing._ Aidou thought as he continued to the chairmen's office to apologize, forgetting that he was still in his pjs. All was going fine. He was able to get into the hallway that headed to the office. But his success didn't last long. A wave of nausea hit him and he collapsed again. It was about half an hour before the Chairmen himself found Aidou passed out. His skin was practically see-through, all his veins were showing.

* * *

Elsewhere

A dark figure smirked as he looked at the scene playing out before him through the mirror. "Yes. It worked." He laughed.

The dark figure stepped closer to the mirror. He placed a hand on the mirror, the only thing you could see was two glowing eyes, both a different color. The dark figure snickered to it's self. This game was so much fun. All he had to do was get to the target.

* * *

Kaname sat impatiently in a chair, he wondered what was the cause of Aidou's illness. What if there was more to this? Yuuki had no yet awakened, maybe there was some one after her and they were using this as a diversion. Kaname became filled with anger and his power went off breaking the room around him. Zaname took a deep breath. He had to find the cure and place Yuuki in a safe place before it was to late. Kaname walked over looked over at the chairman's broken desk, he noticed a thick leather book lying on top of the debris. He picked it up and flipped to the first page.  
"This is a book of vampire spells.." Kaname looked at the back cover, knowing that the author would be written there. "Written by, Riido Kuran." The chairman knew what was going on. Kaname flipped through the book and found the spell that Aidou was under. Zaname read the cure and rushed out of the room to prepare it, just before leaving the day dorms he told Zero to guard Yuuki. Then he headed to the night dorms, where he knew the ingredients were.

* * *

Aidou was back in his bed after the chairmen told Kain to come get him. He was actually back before Kaname could re-enter to check up on him. Only, Kaname didn't remember Aidou looking so pale and translucent before he left. (Remember, Aidou left and got back before Kaname even knew!) Had the spell gotten worse? To God, he hoped not. Kaname pulled up a chair and sat down. He re-read everything about the spell, occasionally looking up. He wanted to be 100 sure that this was the right spell before he went and made the cure, because, if it wasn't, he would have been a waste.

Aidou gasped suddenly, shooting up from his position, eyes wide in fear. His heart was pounding so hard and fast that Aidou was afraid that it would burst out of his chest. Kaname's eyes shot up and he was immediately by Aidou's side. "What happened, Aidou?" Kaname asked, in a calm, re-assuring voice. Aidou just turned his head a little to look at him, he opened his mouth but no words came out. "It's okay, Aidou. Calm down. What happened?"

Aidou took a few deep breaths before he could answer. "I saw a pair of glowing eyes…" he trailed off. "Eyes?" "Yes. They were two different colors. And they were laughing horrifically!" Aidou started to hyperventilate.

Kaname wrapped an arm around Aidou. He could feel how weak and unstable Aidou was.

"Everything is going to be okay." Kaname promised in a calming voice. "Take a deep breath."

Aidou was having difficulty doing so. This was definitely the spell that Kaname had been looking at. He had to make the cure quickly. There were three main ingredients, one of which was pure blood vampire, blood. Kaname thought through this carefully. First, he had to calm Aidou down then he could take care of the cure.

'Riido I hate you more than I can stand it.' Kaname thought to himself, angrily. This time he controlled his powers.

Aidou finally started to calm down after he was able to take in a few deep breaths. He clutched his hand on Kaname's sleeve. "What's wrong with me?" he asked, in weak, small voice.

Kaname just couldn't stand looking at Aidou's face. It made his heart clench just seeing how much pain and terror that were in his icy eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Aidou. You're just ill. Don't worry. You'll be better soon. Just promise me that you'll calm down and I'll go get you some medicine." He lied. He didn't want to tell Aidou the truth. He feared that, if he did, Aidou would just fall to pieces.

"Okay. I promise." Aidou replied, loosening his grip on Kaname's sleeve. Kaname patted Aidou on the head then left the room to get the ingredients. Oh yes. Kaname was pissed. How _dare_ his 'uncle' place that spell on his friend?! But, now that he thought about that, how _did_ Riido even get close enough to Aidou to even _put_ that spell on in the first place?

"We need to be more careful." Kaname whispered. Before he went to make the cure, he asked Ichijou to watch over Aidou in case he started to hyperventilate again.

* * *

elsewhere

"Heheheheh. My dear nephew, how foolish of you." Riido said, looking into the mirror. "Your assumption that I'm after Yuuki might just allow you to lose a friend."

Riido had a different way of thinking. After he had recovered after Zero attacked him that one time he had been plotting a revenge. Getting his hands on Yuuki was part of the plan, but he was still on stage one. When he had seen Aidou the first time he had wanted so much to devour him. But then that stupid brat (Yuuki) just had to intervene. So, his first step, if he couldn't have Aidou's blood willingly, he would take it by force.

* * *

Kaname rushed down hall after hall, racing to find the kitchen. Time was certainly running low, according to the book **only hours **were left. Kaname burst into the kitchen, not a soul was inside. Kaname shut the door behind him and began the cure. He pulled the list of ingredients he had written on a loose sheet of paper; he began putting the ingredients on a counter. One by one, they all were assembled. Kaname was glad to find the task almost as easy as he thought. Though he could not get the image of Aidou's face out of his mind.The image was stuck there like glue. Kaname felt his heart racing, he had no time to waste. He attempted to shut the thought out, by preparing the cure. It was so hard, but he had to keep himself focused. Kaname picked up a knife, the last ingredient left was the **blood**. He looked down at his hands, the one bearing the knife, then the one that was about to be cut. He took the knife closer to his hand, he calmly cut into his palm; the blood began seeping from the wound. Kaname cut a little to deep, Kaname raised his arm. The blood slid down his arm, it was cold but an interesting sensation. Kaname placed his arm over a bowl, which held the other ingredients, the blood dripped from the wound into the mix. Kaname let the blood drip for five minutes, he knew there was a loss of blood in his system. Kaname found a cloth and wrapped it around his bloody hand. The cut would take a while to heal. Kaname opened the cover to the blender, with a spoon he placed all the ingrdients inside and began the last step of the cure.

* * *

It was silent as Aidou and Ichijou waited for Kaname to come back up. Aidou was shivering and Ichijou put his arms in comforting hug around him. "It's going to be all right, Aidou. Don't worry. Shhh." Ichijou whispered softly, running his fingers through Aidou's hair in a comforting way, like a mother to her child.

* * *

Kaname turned on the blender and waited for them all to mix together well. Finally it was done. He grabbed a cup and quickly poured the mixture into a cup. He raced back to Aidou's room, not caring to clean up. He'll do that later. Right now, his main priority was Aidou's life.

* * *

What he didn't know was that a certain someone came for a 'visit'. A pair of different colored eyes glowed as he reached the room he needed. _Finally._ He thought._ I'll get that appetizer I have wanted for so long. As well as another on the side._

Kaname was one corner away, he could smell something foul in the air. Was it Riido? Why would he come all the way to Aidou's room? Unless...Kaname turned the hall corner and his worst fear was realized.The hallway was in destruction, ice trailed everything. The lights off, Kaname fell to his knees. Was he too late?  
"Adiou!" He called down the pitch black hallway.

* * *

"Heheheh." Riido chuckled darkly as he heard his nephew yell out his friend's name. He looked back at the young vampire weakly struggling under his grasp. "It's no use now. Stop struggling, remember, you can not deny the orders of your 'king', the purebloods." He said, tightening his grip around Aidou's neck.

Aidou gaped and slowly stopped his struggling, but still trying to get some air. He quickly glanced over at Ichijou. He was completely unconscious next to the opposite wall, his ice covering the entire room. He somehow managed to gulp and shiver in fear at the pureblood even more fiercer than Kaname. His vision stared to blur at his lack of air. Riido dropped him. He fell like lead.

Riido smirked and leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Don't worry. You won't feel a thing, and, if you're good, I'll even let your friend over there go without a scratch." Riido grabbed Aidou around his shoulders and pulled his body to his own. Pulling the neck of Aidou's shirt down more to expose his pale neck, he leaned in. Aidou's eyes widened in absolute fear. He was going to die. He wanted to yell out, scream, anything! But his voice was gone. His heart practically stopped as he felt a pair of fangs running across his skin.

Kaname punched Riido out of the way, catching Aidou safely in his arms.

'YOU BASTARD!!" Kaname shouted as his powers went berserk, the room around Aidou and Kaname was barely noticeable after the attack.Though Ichijou was perfictly intact. Riido's body was full of blood and wounds of this attack. Kaname held Aidou protectively in his arms. Riido's eye's glared back at Kaname. Riido was so close to getting Aidou, if Kaname was but a moment later it would have been game over. Kaname didn't need to say it, he hated Riido more than anything.

"I will get his blood." Riido claimed, vanishing suddnely then apearing behind Kaname. "You can't stop me, foolish nephew." Kaname's head whipped around, using his power to throw Riido at a wall.

"You time has passed, uncle. Just die, with what you have left. You will never haveAidou as long as I breathe." Kaname swore, as his grip on Aidou tightend.

"Ah, but you forget. You can injure me, but you can not kill me, nephew." Kaname jerked back in that realization.

_Crap!_ He thought. Well, it didn't really matter right now. He still hand the glass. If he could just keep his uncle back just a little longer for Aidou to drink it… He quickly let out another surge of power, keeping his uncle back a bit. He brought the cup to Aidou's lips. "Drink." He commanded in a soft tone, hoping Aidou had the strength left to do so.

Aidou opened his mouth and swallowed. He already started to feel better. He continued to do so, until he downed the whole thing. However, Riido, took a minute to heal a bit (thank god for vampire super healing) an let loose one of his power surges, sending both, Kaname and Aidou flying through the wall into another, and thankfully vacant, room.

Kaname stood up to face Riido and Riido walked up to face Kaname, until… They froze. There was a very familiar smell. Blood. _Fck!_ Kaname thought as he turned his head. His fears were confirmed again. Aidou's cheek had been cut by some glass, and his blood started to flow down slowly down his cheek. Kaname gulped turning back around. Crap. How was he going to stop his uncle now?

Riido's eyes glowed in bloodlust at the smell and sight of Aidou's blood. Seeing his nephew in a preoccupied state, he quickly pushed his nephew into a wall on the other side as he made his way to his blonde prey. Kaname gasped at impact. Aidou almost yelped in terror as Riido roughly grabbed his chin and forcefully turned Aidou to look at him. Then, he felt lips on his cheek. Riido licked the blood off clean, relishing the wonderful taste. He then moved down to the base of Aidou's neck. He bit down hard.

"No!" Kaname yelled as he charged toward his uncle. He still had time, that is, if he could get his uncle off of Aidou before he drank him dry.

Vines with thorns shot out from underneath Riido, ripping apart Riido and Aidou. Aidou went flying in the air as Riido smashed into the wall for the umpteenth time.

"Damn, Zero." Riido cursed, just as Zero came through the hole in the floor. Kaname caught Aidou in his arms. (YAY Zero!)

"I smelt blood; I had to join 'the party'." Said Zero, as the vines with sharp pointy thorns wrapped around Riido. "He may not be able to kill you but what's stopping me, vermin."

"Where's Yuuki?" Ichijou questioned as he regained consciousness.

"Yuuki is somewhere safe. Don't worry you can't find her." Zero replied with a small smile. "Kaname, why don't you two get out of here?"

Kaname nodded, noticing how freaked out and venerable Aidou looked in his arms. Carrying him was going to be hard because of the blood coming out of him. Aidou was looking up at Kaname from his arms. Kaname wondered what Aidou was thinking.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou practically whimpered.

"Yes, Aidou?"

"My neck hurts." Kaname hugged Aidou closer. He could hear sounds coming from the room. He very much wanted to look back, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get Aidou out of here. He had to get Aidou somewhere safe. But that was going to be difficult. The rest of the Night Class would've already smelled Aidou's blood. God, how in hell was he going to explain this to Kain?

Kaname sighed, searching the room for escape routes. The only options were through the window and run through the battle scene in font of them hoping that they would be unharmed. He could feel the other vampires heading to this room where the one after Adio's sweet smelling blood. The only way to get out was the window, which had already been destroyed leaving a gaping hole in the wall. He took his chance and ran for the window, jumping and landing safely on his feet.  
"That was fun." Aidou remarked, looking his eye's still on Kaname's face.  
"What was fun?" A voice asked behind them, Kaname gulped it was Kain.

Not only was it Kain, but Senri Shiki, Rima, Rika, most if everyone else was there too. They all looked at Kaname, wanting an explanation. Then, after a quick minute of silence, Kain spoke again.

"Why do I smell Hanabusa's blood?" The others looked at Kain, then sniffed the air.

"Yep, definitely Aidou's." Shiki stated. Kaname sighed. Great. Now he had to explain.

"I'll explain everything in a minute. First, we need to get somewhere safe. _Now_!" Kaname said, turning around. Everyone gasped when they saw Aidou, practically motionless. "Kain, here. Take Aidou. And be careful. He's...injured." Kaname whispered, handing Aidou over to his cousin. Kain took his light-weight cousin and froze when he saw the deep puncture wounds.

"W-what? What happened?"

"I said that I'll explain it later. Right now, go and get Aidou to a safe place and cover that wound!" Kaname commanded. As he headed back into the building. None of the others thought twice on this. Kain clutched his cousin, he and Ruka went to find a safe place while the others went in to see what was going on.

After a bit of running, they eventually decided on an abandoned tower's basement. There were no windows and the lights still worked. So that was good. Kain laid his cousin down. "Are you okay, Aidou?" he whispered softly.

"My neck hurts and I'm starting to fell light-headed." Aidou managed to say, gasping for breath. He wanted to continue, but Ruka shushed him as she took her ribbon and wrapped it around the wound as a make-shift bandage.

However, Riido was sneaky. After Kaname jumped the window, he placed his real self with a fake one made with blood magic. He followed the two to the tower, and also, to his luck, the Day Class Girls' dorm was just ahead of the tower. Now, he would get his treat, and his 'niece'. He smiled manically. Kaname would never know. He was also proud of himself, he was also able to (for just a minute mind you) get control over Zero to bit him too. Now, since Zero was down for a bit, there was no one to stop him.

(Whoa! Long one!)

* * *

Kaname took a deep breath as he stepped back into the Night dorms. He had to calm down at least thirty of them before they began to become extremely blood thirsty. Not that it was a hard job; it was just a hassle after dealing with the troubling situation with Aidou. After calming down these vampires he had to go to Yuuki, he bet that Riido thought she was in the girls' dorms; a trap set by Zero using her scent.

Kain placed a bandage on Aidou's bite marks, followed by a neck guard. Rika sighed as she leaned against a wall. Yuuki sat in the corner of the room, right by Ruka.

"Why did you get a hold of these bandages and that neck guard?" Ruka questioned, as Yuuki leaned her head on Ruka's shoulder.

"Zero left them with me, he said "just in case", then took off." Yuuki replied in a tired voice.

"I don't get it, I could smell you scent in the girl's dorm." Shiki stated, sitting on the floor.

"Zero set it up that way; he found a way to cover my scent on the way here. He however found a way to make my scent extremely powerful drawing Riido there," Explained Yuuki with a sigh. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Don't worry I am sure he will be fine." Rima replied with a smile. Yuuki nodded.

Kaname suddenly pause on his way out of the building, he smelled blood, Zero's blood. Zero ran toward what was Aidou and Kain's room, upon entering the danger zone he found Zero laying face first on the floor, his own blood covering him.

"Zero, are you alive?" Kaname asked hoping for an answer. Zero did not answer immediately there were several minutes of silence, Kaname walked up to Zero bending over him and checking his pulse; Zero did not have one.

"I am not a human, idiot." Zero mumbled weakly, Kaname rolled him over to discover two fang holes in his neck. "Yes this was caused by Riido. He left behind a blood clone, like I thought: he had a triumph card." Zero continued.

"Save your voice, you have lost too much blood. I will take you to the chairmen." Without another word, Kaname lifted Zero and ran to the chairmen's office ignoring the many hallways he ran through, ignoring the fact that he inadvertently ran through the girls' dorm to get there. He reached the chairmen's office; the chairman was sitting with Zero's old master, a new desk where the destroyed one once was. He handed Zero to his old master and quickly explained what happened after the evacuation of the human dorms. He then dashed out of the room running into Ichijou.

"What's going on? The human dorm is empty." He complained, looking curiously at the freaked out face of Kaname.

"Ichijou, you have to come with me." Kaname requested.

"What is it?" Ichijou asked.

"We have a job to do, protecting Aidou and Yuuki." Kaname replied, Ichijou nodded and they exited the estate of the school and went into the town. Unknowing that Riido was following them in their tracks.

* * *

Aidou just sat there, resting. His cousin had insisted that he place his head on his lap. God, his cousin could get so paranoid sometimes. It was rather quiet, save for some chit-chatting between everyone. AIdou had tried to speak, but was told to shush by everyone. He gave Kain a questioning glance. Kain sighed and bent down so that Aidou could hear.

"Save your breath and your energy. You're wounded and we want you to heal quickly. Also, since you did loose a lot of blood, we really don't want to hear what yuo might say through your light-headedness."

"Okay. I'll be good." Aidou murmered in reply, drifting off into a light sleep. "My neck still hurts..."

"Shhh. I know. IT'll be alright." Kain replied, petting Aidou's hair.

Kaname and Ichijou raced down the town to the abandoned tower. They had no time to waste. Not only was Yuuki's and Aidou's life on the line, everyone else in the tower was now in danger.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Ichijou panted, trying to keep up with Kaname.

"Maybe not before Riido gets there, but we'll make it there before any real damage should be done." _I hope..._ Kaname thought, running as fast as he could.

They finally made it to the entrance. THey took a quick moment to catch their breaths, but then, all of a sudden, black shadows came up from the ground and wrapped around the two. They couldn't move!

"Thank you nephew. It was lovely of you to show me where my little lambs were." Riido spoke, in a discusstingly sweet and smooth voice, passing the two adolecent vampire teens to the door. Oh, he could smell Aidou and Yuuki so clearly. He simply had no patience did he?

"They are not lambs! They do not walk on four legs!!" Ichijou shouted at Riido . Kaname would have hit Ichijou upside the head if he was able to move. Riido paused where he was and turned around.

"What did you just say Ichijou?" Riido questioned, as Ichijou had a defiant expression.

"Shut up Ichijou, you going to make him want kill us." Kaname muttered so only Ichijou could hear.

"Then let him, I am not afraid to die." Ichijou replied, trying to move his arm with all his might.  
'What's this? He is breaking the spell.' Riido thought in shock.  
"I will defeat you in place of Zero!" Ichijou shot at Riido, with a shocked expression Riido suddenly fell to the ground, Ichijou didn't even touch him. Kaname blinked, he was able to move again.  
'Is Riido dead?' Kaname thought in question.

"Um...Kaname? What just happened?" Ichijou asked, also in shock.

"I-I don't know."

"But, why did he fall over?"

"I...think he's dead..."

"But...how?"

"I have no clue." Kaname replied, as the spell began to fall off. Just then, Kain and Ruka came up to see what the ruckus was and stopped in their tracks, seeing Riido.

"W-what happened?"

"We don't know Kain." Kaname stated, taking a cautious step. It was silent for a moment. Then Ichijou spoke up, looking at kain.

"I dare you to see if he's dead."

"What?! Why me?!"

"'Cause one, Ruka's a lady. Two, unlike your cousin, you're uninjured."

"But what about you?!"

"Kaname-sama and I are still currently shaken up a bit from a spell."

"...Damn."

* * *

Kain took a deep breath, stared in fear at Riido he gulped walking toward Riido. Everything seemed to be traveling in slow motion around him. Everyone came closer to get a better view. Kain bent over taking a deep breath and poke Riido in the shoulder. Nothing happened, Kain breathed, as did other, when he turned to leave Riido twitched grabbing Kain's Ankle.  
"AHHHH!" The group screamed in shock. Aidou kicked Riido in the stomach four times, Riido released Kain.  
"I knew it, he's dead!" Aidou shouted happily with a wide grin on his face. Kaname twitched turning to Aidou.  
"Where did you come from?!" shouted Kaname in shock.  
"No where." Aidou replied, excitedly.  
"I would slap you but you're still sick." Remarked Kaname, angrily shaking a fist at Aidou.  
"It's not my fault they left the door unlocked." Aidou smirked looking at the others who tried to keep him safely in the room. Kaname turned away from Aidou.  
"We better get an autopsy of the body." Ruka suggested, staring blankly at Riido.

* * *

-Later in Chairman's office-

The chairman was dressed as a doctor with a stethoscope around his neck, he held a clipboard and looked down at the chart. Zero stood annoyed with the chairman's costume idea. Aidou leaned on Kaname for support because Aidou was still weak from the spell.  
"It seems that Riido was murdered by a heart attack." Explained the Chairman, the group froze in shock.  
"Wait you mean he had a heart!!" Exclaimed Aidou ecstatically, Kain hit himself in the head and Kaname resisted the urge to slap Aidou.  
"All of you ignore him, he's um..still ill from the..uh..sickness." Kaname explained surprisingly calm.

Zero glanced up. "Is it just me, or did the room get colder?" Everyone  
looked at him in a 'huh?' kind of expression. They all took a quick moment  
to see if they could feel it too.

"I don't think it's just you." Shiki responded as Rima and Yuuki shivered a  
bit.

"I don't know why. All the other rooms are the same temperature." Kaname  
said looking around. He noticed Aidou starring at something behind the  
Chairman's desk. "What are you starring at, Aidou?"

"Someone's behind the desk." Aidou replied, not blinking.

"What?" every head turned to Aidou.

"Yep. He's standing there, starring at us, looking really annoyed."

"Oh, really now." Kain replied, not believing.

"So, you're trying to tell us that there's a ghost here?" Ichijou asked,  
raising an eyebrow. Just then, there was a whooshing sound. Everyone looked  
toward the desk and gasped. There was a person standing there. Completely  
see-through. He did look annoyed. His blue eyes flashing and his black hair  
whipping around.

"Thanks a lot! You set that vampire loose on us now!" The ghost yelled,  
pointing accusingly at everyone.

"Let who loose?" Zero asked, calmly.

"Riido!" The boy shouted, before vanishing.

-Fin-


End file.
